Infectious diseases remain the largest cause of death in the world today, greater than cardiovascular disease or cancer. In particular, bacterial infection poses one of the major health concerns today, especially by those that are drug resistant.
Most conventional antibiotic drugs act by disrupting the bacteria cell walls or its formation, or by interrupting one or more bacterial enzymes. While such antibiotic drugs have served well in the past, there has been increasing incident of resistance to these types of drugs.
Accordingly, there is a need for antibiotics that have different mode of mechanism.